Evacuees
by TarrantHightoppAKATheMadHatter
Summary: Valerie, Ruth, Evelyn and Vincent were evacuated from Dorset in England to Forks to live with the Cullens. But how will the Cullens deal with these crazy children? Not historically or factually accurate. - On paused for the time being-
1. Flashback

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 12  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends, so if you recognise you in them, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON FANFICTION?**

* * *

_*flashback*_

"_What?" Rosalie screamed. "Evacuees! We can't have little kids running around the place, it's not right."  
"Rose, these children are almost teenagers. Their names are Vincent Mattox, Evelyn Jules, Valerie Jones and Ruth Shaw. Valerie is thirteen, Vincent, Evelyn and Ruth are twelve."Carlisle informs her. "They need a home to escape the Fuhrer's bombs and we are going to give them one. I just thought I would tell you."He snapped, causing Rosalie to give him a hate glare.  
"When are they coming?" Jasper asks.  
"A fortnight." Alice answers promptly. "I'll get started on the rooms. Have you got any pictures of letter from them or anything?" Silently, Carlisle digs through his bag and pulls out three photos. One with Valerie sitting on a couple of rocks by the sea on her own, one with Vincent and Evelyn on what looks like the same rocks but on a sunnier day and finally Evelyn, Valerie and Ruth on a floor covered in leaves that must have been from the fall.  
"And here are their personal details." Carlisle handed Alice the papers. She squealed with excitement.  
"Come along, Edward, we need to get started. You too, Jazz." They all zoomed up the stairs except for Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme._

"_Carlisle, are you sure about this?" Esme asked, nervously. On one hand, she was pleased that children were coming to live with them; of course she was extremely happy with her teenagers, but something was always missing with them, and on the other hand, who knew when they were too hungry to resist...hunting the children.  
"As sure as anything, sweetheart." Carlisle smiled softly at his fretting wife, Rosalie was sitting on the couch by the piano, sulking.  
"Carlisle, it is NEVER going to work out." She said, negatively.  
"Rose..."Emmett started but she cut him off.  
"No!" She got up and turned to her adopted parents."Do what you like with the children. But don't expect any help from me." And with that, she flew up the stars, and slammed the door to Emmett and her room. Emmett sighed and got up.  
"I'll reason with her." He assured Esme and Carlisle. "By the way, are they any fun?" He sidetracked, causing his parents to grin like Cheshire cats.  
"I think they are. They are what you would call VERY hyper." Carlisle says through his smile. Emmett went up after Rosalie after that and Carlisle and Esme went up to their rooms. Two weeks from now, the house would have four children in it...that should fun._

_*flashback*_

**Evelyn's POV**

"Valerie, hurry up! Come on!" I called to my friend as we ran to catch the train. Vince and Ruth were in front and I stopped to take Valerie's hand and pull her through the crowd. "We're going to be late!" I say but we reached the train door as I finished the sentence and we all burst through it, glad to finally be on our way. We kept running until we found a compartment and and got settled, finally resting. Ruth lay her head on my lap and fell asleep, almost instantly.  
"Her energy fizzled out." Vince joked, quietly. Me and Valerie went into muflled snickers. But then Vince and I yawned simultaniusly.  
"Get some rest, guys, I'll wake you up when we get there." Valerie scooched up to the window to give Vince room as he lay horizontly. I stayed where I was. "Go to sleep, Evie."  
"I can't sleep when moving. It's too loud and bumpy." I remind her, she knows my problem with sleeping and transport. She looks out the window, taking the scenery, and I take out my Jane Austen volume and read _Sense and Sensibility_, sitting in a comfortable silence untikl the food trolley came, when we woke up Vince and Ruth are told them to eat, the sandwiches we got them. But after it left they went back to sleep, Valerie had to go to the toilet and I was left in a isolated silence.

"Hey, can I sit in here for a while?" A girl's voice came from the compartment door. This girl was American, looked about 17, had long brown hair, brown eyes and VERY pale skin. But she seemed nice.  
"Um, yeah, if you want." Ruth had curled up into a ball, still using my lap as a pillow, so the girl sat next to me.  
"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." She sticks her hand out.  
"Evelyn, call me Evie." I introduced myself, shaking her hand. Vince then snorted and murmer something like; _But the garden gnomes will kiss me. _I swear something is wrong with that boy. Bella laughs quietly.  
"Cute little boy. What's his name?" She asks me.  
"Vincent, but we call him Vince. And this is Ruth." I say, pointing to her. The compartment door slids open and Valerie slips, not noticing Bella at first, but when she sat, she looked in my direction and saw the brunette next to me. "Valerie, this is Bella, Bella, this is Valerie." I quickly introduced them and that's all they needed. They started chattering about...well, everything. But Valerie can be friends with anyone, the age difference doesn't matter one bit. I switched places with Valerie, careful not to disturb the sleepers. I stared out the window vacantly and started daydreaming. I picked up on little details of their conversation. Bella WAS seventeen, she lived in Phoenix in Arizona with her mother and new step- father and was visiting her aunt in England and was going the same way as us, to Forks to live with her father who was chief of police. Note to self, do NOT mess with that girl. I closed my eyes for a while but when I opened them, Bella was gone and the sleepers were awake. We were in Forks.

* * *

**_How did I do? I need at least 10 reviews before I can update! Please review!_**


	2. Worst Ride Ever

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 12  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends, so if you recognise you in them, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON FANFICTION?**

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

Bella seemed so nice. We were so busy we missed the undersea part of the train ride and it ended all too soon.  
"Maybe I'll see you in Forks." Bella waves.  
"Yeah, maybe." I say as she stumbles out the compartment. I sigh and wake up the sleepers. Evie had fallen asleep somewhere in the conversation so she was bad-tempered and had a loud voice.  
"Evie, we're there, come on or that Carlisle will kill us." I threaten. Reluctantly she got up got her suitcase down and we all left the train...and were stuck in the middle of a train station.  
"What, now?" Ruth asks, sitting on her briefcase. We all shrugged and did the same. After a while, it started to get boring.  
"This is boring." Evie said, mirroring my thoughts. "I'm going to explore. Anyone else?" We all got up. We might get into massive trouble, but it was better than sitting around, dying of boredom. Evie led the way as we looked at all the destinations for the trains and looked as the trains came in and out.  
"Where are they?" Vince looked around.  
"I don't – whoa!" I was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. And my best friends were laughing their heads off. Typical. Abruptly, I placed firmly on my feet again...and dropped to my feet. I felt dizzy and sick and claustrophobic.  
"Come on." Evie and Ruth lift me up and hold me up until I see everything in its proper place. I look down.  
"Boy, whoever did that, do that again and they are dead."  
"And she's back." Evie says, leaving my side.

"Emmett, I said _surprise her, _not frighten her!" A voice comes. I lift my head to see two teenagers; both boys, one blond, one dark-haired. "I'm Jasper." The blond one introduces himself. "This idiot is Emmett. We were told to bring you to your new home." Me and Ruth were just standing there with our mouths wide open. Were these soldiers or something? They looked around the same age as Bella. Evie elbowed me hard; she's immune to boys for the time being. Sometimes I forgot I was the eldest, so I stare blankly at the two soldiers. I felt Evie's finger lifted my lower jaw up to close my mouth, and smiles brightly at Jasper and Emmett.  
"Hello, I'm Evie, this is Valerie, Ruth, and that's Vince." She introduced us, shaking Emmett's hand. I contain a snigger as I heard a few bones crack and Evie flinched a bit. Vince did the same. Suddenly Ruth seemed to recall her existence then and shook Emmett's hand as well. I did the same. Rest assured, all of us felt how Evie felt. I took my briefcase and Evie's duffle bag as she took Vince's bag and the other took one of hers and one of Ruth's. We all just took random bags and shoved them into one of those new-fangled Jeeps. The tires were bigger than us so we had the boys lift us in. We piled in the backseats while Emmett drove and Jasper took the passenger seat. I lay my head against the headrest as Evie took photos with her Polaroid and Ruth and Vince had started conversation with the soldiers. I could get some rest. I lay my head against the window, taking some of the view in while I was at it. It was pretty epic, but I was too tired to bother about it. I was the only one who hadn't had any rest. Suddenly, I was flung forward and pushed back into my seat.  
"God!" I blurted out. "What the hell?" I was very bad-tempered when I wake up, a trait me and my friends all shared.  
"We're at your new home." Jasper opens the door on my side and waited by it as four kids jumped out of it and landed in a pile of the floor. Of course, we all grumbled and complained.

"Get off me!"  
"I'm not on you!"  
"Can't breathe!"  
"Hey, watch it!"  
"Ruth, get up!" Finally we were back on our feet. By the door 5 strangers were staring in disbelief. These must be the Cullens. What a first impression(!)

* * *

**How was that? I wanted them to be really like kids but kind of mature. Did I succeed? I need you to tell me! Review please!**


	3. The Rooms

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

**Ruth's POV**

God, this people were drop-dead gorgeous. Evie stepped on my foot and we rushed to the boot got out random suitcases and stumbled towards the door. Nobody wanted to be the first person in it. Suddenly, the woman with ginger hair stepped forward and I sort of...yelped. Wow, I'm paranoid.  
"Hello, I'm Esme." She puts out her hand and Vince takes it.  
"Vince, ma'am. This Evie, Ruth and Valerie." He gestures to us. Evie gives a little unenthusiastic wave before the shortest girl, skipped forward and hugged her. Bad move.  
"I'm Alice; this is Rosalie, and Carlisle." She gestured to a blond girl that looked a little older than her and another blond man that looked like the father. He stepped forward and took Valerie's hand as she was eldest. Well, she never acted like it.  
"I hope you'll be at home here." Evie gave Carlisle a small smile before her eyes caught something behind him. I followed her eyes and saw a bronzed-haired boy who looked perfect for that girl Valerie was talking to on the train. Carlisle caught us looking and said. "This is my youngest son," he smiled as if he was telling a private joke. ", Edward." Edward walked towards us, shaking each of our hands.  
"Nice to meet you all." He smile warmly...I think. Evie and I exchanged "the look", the look that meant _something's up_, Edward stiffened and let go of Vince's hand like it burned him or something. "Of course you've met Emmett and Jasper." He murmured coldly. How could he go from warm to cold in a split-second? Alice's laugh broke my train of thought; I looked in her direction to see Evie rubbing her ear. She mouthed something to Valerie along the lines of "why?" and Valerie sniggered.  
"Come on, I'll show you to you rooms." Alice ran up the stairs in a way that would make a ballet teacher cry with pride. "Hurry, come on." Valerie and Vince took the bags and climbed the steps together while me and Evie hung back, pretending to be fiddling with the straps.  
"It's that Edward." Evie whispered.  
"There's something weird about him." I agreed.  
"When he shook my hand, it was like he was in pain or something." Evie told me. We both stole a peek at Edward, he was glaring at us like he knew what we were talking about.  
"Come on, let's go." We went into the house and were star struck for a moment. Wow. This was...big.  
"If I'm not back in ten years call out a search party." Evie whispered as she took to the stairs, following the others footsteps.

Evie's POV

These people are the coolest people on the planet...maybe. I'm not sure, I don't know everyone on the planet. But their house is huge, it's not even a house, it's a mansion! I caught up with Alice and the others and heard Ruth behind me so I didn't look back. We were on the second floor when Alice turned around.  
"Vince, this is your room." Vince walked into a room that made me want to run in and jump on the bed. On the wall we were facing, there were door-sized windows that showed a view of the forest, on the right wall, they were posters of motorcycles that I couldn't possibly name, on the left there was a single bed in the corner and a phone by it. "Do you like it?" Alice looked worried.  
"Yeta!" Vince squeaked.  
"He likes it." Valerie laughs. The rest of us piled out and I spent one small second to mouth "you lucky midget" at Vince before disappearing. We walked past a few more doors when Alice stopped again.  
"Valerie." Me and Ruth edged closer to see Valerie reaction. It was classic. The door swung open and Valerie stopped dead in the doorway. I looked over her shoulder; the walls were painted-with pictures and images. They literally seemed full of colour and hand-painted, more windows and a singular bed in the corner. Her room was bigger than Vince's. Of course. I closed the door softly and told Alice to leave her to it. She nodded and led us to a room two doors down.  
"Ruth, if you will." Ruth took a deep breath and I smirked, observing her preparations for her room. Slowly the door opened and Ruth ran quickly through and closed the door before I could have a look. But I did hear her say;  
"What the freaking hell?" Which must've meant she liked it.  
"Evie, your room is upstairs."Alice tells me. "Only Edward is up there so the closest person to ask for help is him." Not bloody likely. "Come on." She led me upstairs past a couple of deserted rooms.  
"Why is Edward all alone up here if there's spare rooms?" I ask Alice.  
"He likes his privacy." She replied curtly.  
"Seems like a lonely way to live your life." I comment. Alice was silent the whole time after that. Finally we came to a stop.  
"Here." She opens the door. I take four steps forward before looking up and expecting a choir of angels to sing. On my right, I saw two book cabinets side by side. In front of me against the side of the wall was a desk that had paper and crayon and one of those adjustable mirrors. Then there was the usual; windows, bed, phone.  
"Thanks, Alice, it's cool. I love the books." I comment to her. I dump Vince's bags on my bed, I'll have to swap with him later.  
"Dinner's going to be at 8, I'll leave you to get settled." Alice shuts the door after that. Dinner, how on earth am I going to get out of that? I sit on my bed as the room darkens, thinking up strategies. I could call sick? But would that work with these people? They're very smart, they might see straight through it, and if I refuse plainly not to go to dinner, that would be rude. Oh, God help me!

* * *

**Why doesn't Evie want to go to dinner? I'll explain later.**

**Thanks for reading guys, if you could, pretty please can you review? Thank to all those people who added this story to their favourites, by the way!**


	4. The Pass Out Game

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

Edward's POV  
**_What am I going to__ do?_**I heard Evelyn think. _**I could call in sick, but they might be too clever for that. I can't go to dinner though. I just can't! Maybe if I pretend to be asleep...** _She ran into the bathroom and started fiddling around in the cabinet. **_Damn, my bags are with Vince!_**She ran out of her room and down to Vince's. **_"Vince, open up!"_**He opened the door and she grabbed her bags. **_"Cheers!"_ **She called while bolting up the steps. I decided to step in.  
"Evelyn, is everything okay?" I ask her. She looked slightly breathless and in a rush.  
"Hey, yeah! Fine, see ya." She was halfway through the door when I stopped her.  
"Relax, you can unpack after dinner." I tell her.  
**_Now or never._**"Um, a-actually I'm not going." She stutters.  
"Why not?" I ask her.  
_**Because I can't eat without throwing up. I'm anorexic,**_** bastard!** But instead of saying that, she flashed a bright smile. "I'm heavily jet lagged." She's a good liar. "I need sleep. Can you tell Esme and Carlisle?" I simply nod. "Thanks." She slammed the door behind her and emptied out her bag. **_Come on, come on, where is it?_**Then she saw it. Pills. No, not pills, drugs. Cocaine. What? She's 12, why is she taking cocaine? I bang on the door.  
"Evelyn." There was no reply. Her mind was blank. "Evelyn! Evelyn!" I tear the door open to find her on the bed. She's okay. I go into the bathroom and find the drugs. She won't be using them anymore. Ever. I go back out in the room, she's still passed out, I tuck her properly into bed and close the curtains. I close the door softly behind me.

"Edward?" I hear Ruth's voice come from the stairs. "What were you doing in Evie's room?" **_Hope he wasn't perving on__ her._**_  
_"She's passed out." I tell her. She nods much to my surprise. **_The Pass Out Game. Why she play that I'll never know!_**Pass Out Game?  
"She was probably playing the Pass Out Game." Ruth informs me.  
"Come again?"  
"The Pass Out game is where you sit on the floor, stop any breathing coming through, and when you start to feel dizzy you stand up and then you pass out." Ruth explains and remembers times when they all did it.  
"That's a very stupid game." I tell her. "And dangerous. You might not wake up." _**Great(!) Another**** l**_**_ecture._**  
"Evie knows what to do." Ruth tells me. "She done it a billion times."  
"A billion times too many." I said, not trying to lecture her.  
"Okay, okay." Ruth puts her hand up in a surrender. "Just tell her dinner's ready and that's she's got my bags." Ruth runs down the stairs. **_Prick._**She was thinking.  
These kids have problems. Why didn't anyone realise? I'll have to talk to Carlisle...

* * *

**So Evie has a few problems. Dun- dun - dah! I never meant for that to happen but I just go with things. And the Pass Out Game is really dangerous. DO NOT TRY IT! At a school called Deansfield, you have to play it and if you don't pass out, you get bullied. Harsh or what?**


	5. Too Observant for Your Own Good

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

Evie's POV

_When ten years have passed, my love  
Please return to me  
I'll be waiting here for you  
Our love shall ever be._

_Though your heart belongs to the sea  
I will still be true  
I been waiting patiently  
And still love with you._

_Thick as fog and black as coal_  
_The night grows strong and cold_  
_You'll be back, bold and brave_  
_When will my heart be sold?_

I sing in my head along to my music box. My Dad got me that the day he left to fight in the Navy. He told me he loved me always. But it was interrupted by a piano. Someone was playing. I know that song. Greensleeves. I turn over and jump out of bed. I wash quickly and get changed in one of my dad's old white t-shirts and jeans. The song's almost finished. I check the time. 4:00am. Who's be awake at this time of the day? It was raining so it was still dark and I that nobody would be awake at this time. Not wanting to disturb anyone, I grabbed my flashlight from my bag and slowly eased the door open. I shut the door softly behind me. A new song I don't know has started but it was bitterly sweet that something twisted in me. I tiptoe across the hall around the corner and was stunned by the light above me. I tripped over myself, of course.

"Evie?" A soft voice called to me and I screamed involuntarily. "Calm down! It's Esme. Don't worry." She grasps my arms but I fall back to the floor.  
"Wha - What are you doing this early up?" I stammer. I was still exhausted so my brain worked slower.  
"I -"  
"Esme?" A another girl's voice called. I follow it and see Alice coming up the stairs. "Evie! What are you doing up?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Jasper came to her side in an instant. How the fuck did he do that?  
"How did you...?" I trail off.  
"Evie?" Esme prompts me.  
"Is this a dream?" I ask stupidly. They all at each other worringly. "I mean, I've had wierd dreams before but this is off the scale..." I murmer.

"Evie?" Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward was here now. Carlisle shot Edward a meaningful look and I saw Edward nod. Huh? I decide to try something, if it's in my head it can't embarrass me. _**Edward? Look at me if you can hear me.** _His head shot in my direction.  
"Fucking hell, how did you do that?" I shout before I can stop myself. "And how come Jasper so quick? And how come you're all wide awake at this time? And how come-"  
"Evie, cut it out." Vince stumbles up the stairs. "Some of us are trying to sleep." _**Answers later, Edward.**_** Seriously.**I knew that bastard could hear me.  
"Sorry, Vince." I say. "Go back to sleep." I then push past everyone back to my own room. I'm not going to forget this.

_*Nightmare*_  
'Hello?' I say. I'm in the forest, I don't which but it's as if I do. 'Esme? Carlisle? Edward?' I shout. I feel a rush of wind and I'm knocked off my feet. 'Help!' I want to say. 'Please!' But the words don't come out. It's as if I'm gagged by an invisible scarf. Abruptly it stops and I'm in my room by myself. Edward's staring out the window with his back to me.  
"Edward?" My voice wasn't just clear, it was echo-y. "Edward?" Edward slowly turns around and smiles at me. No, not smile, shows off his teeth. Or long, razor-sharp canines dripping with blood.  
_*Nightmare ends*_

"Arghh!" I roll over and fall out the bed. But I don't care, the nightmare scared the hell out of me. I scramble away from the bed and bang into the wall. Soemthing wet rolls over my cheeks. Tears. I'm crying, over a nightmare.  
"Evie? Are you okay?" Esme's head appears behind the door

...

"Here, Evie." Ruth passes me a glass of water. Valerie puts her arm around me.  
"What was your nightmare about?" She asks. I just shake my head.  
"Well, nightmares fade fast, Valerie." Ruth tells her but I remember my nightmare with unsettling clarity. I bring my knees up to my chest, hugging myself tightly. After Esme found me, she took me downstairs and sat me in the chair closest to the fire, Soon, the others came. I remained mute about my nightmare. I didn't want to relive it. But I did. Over and over again. Edward's long fangs stuck in my head.  
"Kids, up to bed." Carlisle sits down. "I want to talk to Evelyn." The others go and the Cullens sit in front of me. "Evelyn, pay close attention."

...

"Why should I believe you? You might be having me on!" _**A knee - jerk reaction,**_Evie thought to herself.  
"It's true, Evie. You're very observant for your age and you're noticed too much." Carlisle smiles. "I've never met someone who discovered our secret more quickly than you."  
"But this is a secret." Jasper stares at me uncomfortably but I don't feel it strangely enough. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Vince or Valerie or Ruth. Nobody. You take it to your grave." I shudder visibly at that thought.  
"Don't scare her." Edward says. Jasper cracks a smile.  
"Sorry."  
"Get some sleep." Carlisle gets up.  
"No point. Can't sleep." I mumble, even though I lie down on the chair and stare into the fire.

Edward's POV

Poor Evie. I didn't like the way she was so observant that we were forced to tell her our secret. She stared into the fire absent-mindedly. But her thoughts were vivid. She was shivering so hard. Is Carlisle right to tell her? She recalls her nightmare. Oh no...  
"I'm sorry, Evie." I apologise for being the star of her nightmares. I can't believe this.  
"Sorry for what?" She stares at me like a amnesiac. Completely confused.  
"Let me explain. Me, Jasper and Alice have _abilities_." I tell her.  
"What, like superpowers?" She asks. "Like Superman?"  
"No. Well, yes, but not like Superman. Jasper can control emotions. That's why you're not uncomfortable but I guess you're too terrified for it to be doused. I wonder why that is." I muse for a moment. _**She's immune to me. How? Why?** _Jasper thinks. I carry on. "Alice can see into the future." Evie's head whips to Alice.  
"Really? The future?" **_Maybe she can see where my Dad__ is.  
_**"Not that kind of future." Alice says. "I know when you going to do when you decide to do it and what path it'll lead you on." She explains. Evie quickly nods and gets.  
"I'm gonna go unpack. I was always a night owl anyway." She walks up the stairs. _**I need my pills. Maybe this is just some horrifying nightmare. I'll wake up home any minute.**_ Then a few minutes later._**What?**** Where is it? "Where is it?"**_She mutters. She empties her bags._** Come on! No! I only brought those.**_ She kicks the wall. **_Dammit!_**She starts rubbing her foot. She might have bruised it. Why are they so important?

* * *

**So Evie knows. I know I'm making Evie the main character in a way so I'm sorry about that. I just make up things as I go along. The song is on YouTube if you want to look at it. It's played to the Davy Jones music box from Pirates Of The Caribbean. Type in the lyrics or Davy Jones Theme WITH LYRICS. The woman is a very good singer. Anyway, review! Thanks to all those people who favourited this story and everything, I'm really grateful but I need advice so please review! Thanks all!**


	6. Her Mother Was On The Death List

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

Evie's POV

I wake up, stiff and tired. What time is it? 11am. I still feel tired. I blame jetlag. I stumble downstairs tripping twice.  
"Oh, Sleeping Beauty awakes(!)" Vince announces. I press on his pressure point in his neck and push him off the kitchen stool he was sitting on.  
"Serves you right." I tell him as I sit in his place.  
"Bitch." He murmurs.  
"Cheers." I grin.

Valerie's POV

Vince's still hasn't caught his breath - it's funny to watch. Esme and Carlisle come down then.  
"Morning children - are you hungry?" Me, Ruth and Vince grin and nod but Evie just looks down.  
"I don't have my appetite yet." She mumbles. Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks and started preparing breakfast.  
"That was really rude, Evie." Ruth whispers to her. "They're just trying to be nice."  
"Shut up, Ruth, I'm not in the mood." Evie sulks.  
"Bi-polar weirdo." I retort. She sticks her tongue out at me but doesn't say another word.

Ruth's POV

What's up with Evie? She's being so mean! Is she taking what I said about Edward seriously? No, she's just so irritating, it's probably just because she's got jet lag. Or she's just being a bitch. Or...  
"Morning, guys!" Emmett comes down the stairs with Rosalie. He sits down next to Evie, then she quickly jumps off the stools and sits in the living room.  
"What's with the Wicked Witch of the West?" Vince asks. Me and Valerie scoff and slap him over the head. "Hey!"  
"What's wrong with you?" I ask.  
"What?" He asks defiantly. I just shake my head and eat my breakfast. Boys!

Vince's POV

Why's everyone picking on me for? All I did was ask. Sheesh! Girls are beyond me! I eat my breakfast and go sit next to Evie in the living room. She got the radio on.

_Bombs are being dropped left, right and centre. Coventry and Dorset are worst hit. 6 men, 5 women and 2 children have been killed in the past week. Our condolences are with their families. The death toll has been short this week;  
Sarah Milds  
Lucy Jane Smith  
Amelia Thompson  
Ophelia Maria Baker  
Jennifer Mary Jules  
Harold Jackson  
Thomas Jackson  
Henry Shorthouse  
Matthew Smith  
Jackson Blake  
Ryan Houser  
Jane Smith  
Ravenna Blake_

Your families will miss you. Thank you for listening.

I'm glad I got reminded of that. Reminded me of the bigger picture. Reminded me that my mother is still in the middle of a war - that I could become an orphan at any moment. I looked to Evie. She was crying and for good reason. Her mother was on that death list.

* * *

** Thanks to all those people who favourited this story and everything, I'm really grateful but I need advice so please review! Thanks all! Evie's mum was Jennifer Mary Jules, if you were a bit confused.**


	7. Quotes

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends. I know I'm doing a lot of the story from Evie's POV but this is the last one I hope.**

* * *

Evie's POV  
Two weeks later...

Death. It's funny how one little word could affect someone's situation so much. Dead. Mixed in a sentence with the name of a loved one. Mother. Killed. Bombings. Nothing we could do...all the words lead up to that. Dead. An even shorter word. Mother's dead. Apologies. Condolences. Deepest sympathies. Beloved daughter, dear sister, loving wife, proud daughter. Flowers. More apologies. Why are they apologising?  
_A proud mother. _Was she really proud of me? No, what did I ever do to make her proud of me? If anything, I always thought I embarrassed her. And why shouldn't she be? Everything I do goes wrong. _Head in the clouds, that one. _I had heard tell her friends at one of her garden parties when I was 9. _All she does is drift, always in one daydream after next, her nose stuck in books, she'll never find anyone. _I sulked for a week after that. But I never told her I had heard that.

I avoid everyone in the Cullen house like the plague. I wake up, go downstairs, have breakfast, up back upstairs, lock myself in my room, have a shower and sulk. Esme always brings me up lunch and dinner on a tray in the hope that I'd eat but I never did. School started last week. Carlisle didn't make me go. The others had to though. They tried to talk to me when I didn't reply they'd just get angry and leave, slamming the door behind them.

_*An argument*_

_My mother and I are arguing. I'm taller than her by a little bit.  
"If you dare touch my friends" I shout at her.  
"What kind of friends dare you to - !" She scoffed  
"Doesn't matter. I'm warning you. Touch my friends and I'll make your life a living hell!" My voice was deadly, it's never been that way before.  
"Oh, really? You wouldn't do that against your own mother! You too afraid of hurting my feelings!" She sneered.  
SLAP!  
"And that's just the start." I say in a casual voice. My mother's left cheek is red from where I slapped her.  
"Give me a reason why I should believe you." She challenges. My lips creeps up in a smirk.  
"Because, mother," I inch closer to her so we're face-to-face. I lower my voice to make it threatening. "I may not make the perfect daughter," My smirk disappears so my face is serious. "But I make one VERY good enemy."_

_* Argument ends*_

Arguments like that seem so stupid now. I remember another one. It started out like a normal night for me. I came down and sat with Father. This was before everything - the war, the evacuation, everything.

_*Flashback*_

_I come down and sit on my Father's lap. "Daddy?" I ask, unsure_.  
_"Yes, sweetheart?" That was his nickname for me. Sweetheart.  
__"I'm gonna be a writer someday." I tell him.  
__"Oh, really? What kind of writer, sweetheart?" He asks, looking genuinely interested in his little 8-year-old daughter. He turns the radio off and turns back to me, awaiting my answer.  
__"I gonna make up stuff." I smile.  
__"Oh, that would be lovely, sweetheart." He smiles back at me.  
__"My teacher says I'm very good." I tell him.  
__"I know, sweetheart. I know. And do you know what I think?" I shake my head. He grins, tightening his arms around me, stroking my hair and told me in a low voice what he thought. "I think someday, you will be a great writer. And people all over the world will read your stories."  
__"Will they, Daddy?" I ask, excited now.  
__"Yes. You will be great and famous." He tells me, pleased.  
__"Don't urge her, Daniel. She'll carried away and think this illusion will come true and who will be there to pick her when she realises it isn't?" My mother already knew that Father was going to leave us for ten years. "Evelyn, Daddy's humouring you. You're going to help me with the housecleaning when you're older, not become a writer." I got angry and shouted at her. Saying mean stuff. She sent me upstairs._

_*Flashback ends.*_

Thinking about that made me think about Father. The way he'd smile and wrap his arms around me sleepily when I climbed in between him and Mother in the early hours of the morning when the sun was coming up. Mother would be asleep. We'd both watch the sunlight light up the room, warm in the duvet and he'd whisper into my ear. _Today is going to be the greatest day of our lives, Evie. _My eyes would drift closed then.

I heard shouting from downstairs and someone running up the steps.  
"Evie, get out here _now_!" A voice ordered me from the other side of the door. Edward. I roll my eyes and lie on my back, looking up at the ceiling. His forehead hits my door. "Please, Evie. We're all worried about you. I know about your pills." WHAT? How...? "Please let me in and I'll explain."  
"Only you." I say. My voice sounded hoarse, because I haven't used it in a while.  
"Only me." He promises. I let him in. "Hey." I cross my legs on my bed and he sits next to me. I look down at my hands.

"How are you coping?" I shrugged, keeping mute. I didn't wanna talk to anyone. "Do you want me to leave or to keep you company?" **I don't want to be on my own.**  
"Okay." Edward got up and took one of the books from the bookcase and sat back down by me. He opened the book and started reading silently, glancing up now and then to smile at me. I watched the rain for while after that. It fell straight down, not slanted like normal - I wondered why that was. Eventually, like he planned I bet, I took the book from his hands and place on the floor gently before turning back to him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly. He was really cold. He laughed gently and hugged me back.  
"It's okay, Evie." He whispered. "You're okay."  
"I dunno what wrong with me." I release him and sit back with my knees tucked under me.  
"Your mother died. It doesn't matter that you never really got along - she was your mother. When someone who is close to you dies, it's so massive you can't fit it all in your head - so you ignore it for as long as you can." He explains.  
"It sounds like you know what it feels like." I retort.  
"I do." He says in an anonymous voice. "But know this - _"he who does not weep, does not see." _It's okay to feel sad about it." He smiles again.  
"Where's that from?" I ask, keeping my eyes fixed on the stray piece of string I'm picking at.  
"Les Miserables. The miserable ones." I could hear his soft laughter.  
"Call no man happy until he is dead." I reply.  
"Aeschylus said that." Edward sounded approving. I nod in agreement. "I couldn't agree with him more at this point of time."

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement.  
"Is this about what we are?" Edward asked suddenly.  
"You're the mind reader, you tell me." I retort.  
"No, I've blocked you out. I want to hear what you say, not what you think." Edward told me.  
"Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat: but of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die." I mumbled. I could see Edward glance at me confusion. "Curiosity can kill, in other words." He immediately understood.  
"Curiosity about life in all of its aspects, I think, is still the secret of great creative people." He replied. "Leo Burnett."  
"Let's stop quoting people." I suggest. There was silence after that. But a comfortable one.  
"You can trust us, Evelyn." He says.

"Let's talk about something else." I suggest. "Can I go to school in a few days?"  
"Yes, of course. The others are settling in really well." Edward says. I get up and sit in the desk chair and spin in it slowly.  
"Are the others angry?" Edward shakes his head.  
"No."  
"What form am I in?"  
"Form?"  
"Yes. What grade or whatever?" I correct.  
"You're in 7th grade but you're in different classes to Vincent and Ruth." He informs me.  
"So, most of my classes are with Valerie." I state.  
"Most of them, yes." He confirms

"I'm scared to go downstairs." I mumble after a while.  
"You don't have to be scared." He tells me.  
"Nobody ever have to scared, but that doesn't them from doing so."  
"Where's that from?" He asks.  
"Nowhere. That was mine." I admit.  
"That's very good." Edward praised.  
"Thank you."  
"Are you coming?" He asks after another short silence.  
"Give me a minute. I must look like the living dead." I don't notice the irony before I get to the bathroom and I cringe. Edward's the living dead - in a way. And he's more better-looking full stop. I look at my reflection in the mirror and wash my face. I look less tired now and I feel refreshed. I take a few deep breaths before leaving the room.

* * *

** Thanks to all those people who favourited this story and everything, I'm really grateful but I need advice so please review! Thanks all! Thanks Freedom of Creation! Anyone who can correct the school bit can PM me or put it in a review or something.**


	8. Phenomenon

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

**A week after...  
ValPOV**

"Ruth! Come on!" I shout up the stairs. "We're gonna be late."  
"'Kay!'Kay! Sorry!" Ruth comes bounding down the stairs. "Let's go."  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Evie runs down the stairs as well. After a week, she's been recovering. Not healed, but recovering. "Hi, Esme! Bye, Esme!" She runs straight out the door.  
"Yeah, see ya!" Vince follows.  
"Bye!" I run after.  
"See ya!" By the time we get to Rosalie's car - we're breathless.

"Everyone in?" Emmett asks. We all nod. Rosalie shows us a glare before starting the car. Rosalie. She's been...er..._difficult_. I don't know what her problem is. The drive to school was silent.  
"Have a good day everyone." Emmett smiles.  
"Bye bye." Evie messes up his curly hair.  
"Bye, Emmett." Vince gets out the car.  
"Bye, Rosalie." Evie says as she follows Vince.  
"Yeah, bye." Ruth says.  
"Have a good day." I shut the car door.

"What's Rosalie's problem?" Evie asks us as we walk across the parking lot. She kicked at the ice that had formed on the stairs.  
"I don't - " And that's as far as I got when we heard a deafening and teeth-shattering skid. I saw a van skidding on ice towards a red truck and there was someone between them. But suddenly Edward was there. He stopped the van. I felt the others run back down the stairs towards the car crash. What the hell happened?

* * *

We're at the hospital now. Edward, Tyler Crowley and the Bella Swan girl was in A&E. We're in Carlisle's office. Rosalie was pacing angrily across the floor, seething. Emmett was trying to calm her down. Vince and Ruth looked bored. At one point, they said "Can we go now?" Evie kicked Vince softly in the head. Evie looked worried, she kept glancing at the door but soon after she dropped her head on the table. Finally Carlisle came in. Evie lifted her head.  
"Edward's fine." Carlisle told us. "Evie, Rosalie? Come with me." I locked eyes with Evie for a brief second and she shrugged.

**EvPOV**

I was walking behind Rosalie and Carlisle, listening in on their conversation. Rosalie was ranting. "I _hate _Edward!" Rosalie growled.  
"Why?" I spoke for the first time. She glanced at me for the first time as if remembering I was there.  
"He ruined everything for us! We will have to move." She told me.  
"_Moved?_" Will we have to go somewhere else? I don't want to go.  
"Rosalie is exaggerating, Evie. Don't worry." Edward came round the corner and knelt to my height. "I will handle it." I couldn't doubt those eyes. I nodded. He got up and turned to Rosalie and Carlisle, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
"How are you going to _handle_ it, Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Hmm?"  
"Nobody will believe her story." Edward told them.  
"You mean, she _saw_?" Carlisle asked Edward.  
"Of course she saw, Carlisle." Rosalie answered for him. "_Seventeen _people saw what happened, including Valerie and her!" She pointed to me.  
"What have you got against us?" I blurted, finally provoked. She glared at me.  
"At home, Evie." Carlisle murmured. "Seventeen kids saw, Edward."  
"What was I meant to do - let the van crush her?" Edward asked them. _**No. Course not.**_  
"This isn't about you anymore, this is about all of us." Rosalie growled.  
"Rosalie..." Carlisle trailed off and looked past Edward. We all followed his gaze - Bella. She looked uncomfortable. When her eyes flickered to me, I gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Edward.  
"Rosalie, Evie, go back and wait in my office." Carlisle said to us. Rosalie stormed off and I followed meekly behind her. I heard Carlisle behind me. We reach the end of the corridor before Rosalie turned on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, he ruined everything for us." She growled. I sigh and sat on a a table and swung my legs.  
"Rosalie -" Carlisle tried to reason but Rosalie cut in.  
"No! I hate him! And I hate _her_." Her voice was a bit shaky towards the end.  
"That isn't fair." I spoke for the second time to Rosalie since we got to Forks. "She didn't _mean _to be in the way."  
"Like you, then." She retorted, her pretty voice harsh but still perfect. Her words stung, though. Sharply. I felt a lump in my throat. I got up from the table.  
"I'm sorry for my language, Carlisle, but -" I turned to Rosalie. "- what the _HELL_ is wrong with you? What is your problem with me and my friends? We've done _nothing_ to you. Until a few weeks ago, we didn't even _know _you! So tell me, why do you hate us?!" I sit back down, looking down at my lap, ashamed. "_We_ don't hate you, Rosalie." Rosalie didn't speak. It was uncomfortable. Suddenly someone's arm went around me. I looked up and it was Carlisle.  
"Let's go home." I got up as Edward came down the corridor, he stopped suddenly looking at Carlisle, then his eyes flickered to Rosalie, then rested on me. I shrugged off Carlisle's arm and ran down the hall to the office. Nobody spoke at all the ride home. Me, Valerie, Alice, Jasper and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes while Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Ruth and Vince went in Edward's Volvo. When we got home, I went upstairs and started on the loaded bookcase. I picked up the first book I saw - _Peter Pan._

By the time I was on chapter 5, a soft knock came on the door.  
"Come in." It was Alice.  
"Hello." She smiled as she sat opposite me on the bed.  
"Hey."  
"Rosalie told me that you, erm, _shouted _at her." Alice informed me.  
"Sorry, I was just sick of her attitude. I'm sorry I was being rude." I apologised.  
"That's okay. What are you reading?" I show her the cover of the book. "Peter Pan. A very good classic."  
"Hmm."  
"Do you want me to tell you why Rosalie doesn't like you?" Even though I knew it, I winced at her words.  
"Yes, please."

* * *

** Thanks to all those people who favourited this story and everything, I'm really grateful but I need advice so please review! Thanks all! Thanks Freedom of Creation and RedPenWriter13! Any ideas why Rosalie can hate the kids?**


	9. Picture Perfect

**Evacuees.**

**The story is set in WW2 and isn't factually accurate. The evacuees in the story are:**

**Vincent "Vince" Mattox- 12  
Evelyn "Evie" Jules - 12  
Ruth Shaw - 11  
Valerie Jones - 13**

**They are all best friends from Dorset, England and I based the characters on my and my friends.**

* * *

**ValPOV **

"Yes, please." We hear Evie say.  
"No, wait, we want to hear this too." Ruth, Vince and I came in. Alice seemed to rethink this whole thing.  
"Well, she doesn't hate you." She started. "But she doesn't like you either." She clarified. "Her reasons are simple. She thinks children reaching their early teens really leave something to be desired." I had a feeling she was editing. But I was more than happy to swallow anything that justified this kind of behavior from Rosalie.  
"But why?" Ruth pressed.  
"You know, I really don't care." Ruth said.  
"You know, me too." Vince agrees. Even though, it bothered me I shrugged it off, grabbed Evie's Polaroid and took a picture of her and Alice sitting next to each. Evie grabbed the camera and laughed, taking a picture of me and Vince.  
"The love birds." Ruth whispered to Evie, they started laughing. The rest of the afternoon was spent taking photos of everyone.

"Smile, Carlisle." Evie laughed. Carlisle and Esme were sitting reading. They looked up in the same instant and Evie took the photos. They smiling widely and brightly. Emmett then the camera out of her hands and took photos. Then he threw it to Jasper. He then passed it to Alice, then Edward. Everyone had a turn with the camera until the roll had been used up. But then Evie just placed a new one in and took one more photo of all of us together. Then Esme and Carlisle sent us up with cookies and milk. We go into Evie's room and looked at the photos until Edward told us off.

**EdPOV**

I smiled as Vince, Valerie and Ruth ran down to their rooms. I turned back to Evie, who putting the photos in a scrapbook.  
"What's that?" I ask her.  
"It's...a scrapbook." She mutters, focusing on the pictures from England.  
"May I see?" I ask her. She looks up and nods, sitting on her bed with the scrapbook opened for me to see. I sit down next to her and started laughing.

The first picture I see is one of Vince wearing something on his head. I looked at Evie quizzically.  
"I still have no idea what that thing is." She says truthfully. She got up and dragged her bag from under the bed and opened a box of films. "Knew I'd need these." She told me. She slot the film in professionally. I can't hear her mind anymore. Maybe the blockage is permanent. I looked up and saw Evie staring out the window.  
"Evie?"  
_**Stupid leeches. Humans! Don't they remember the rules?  
**_"There's something out there." She pointed to where Sam was hiding.  
_**Crap!**_  
"I can't see anything, Evie." I lied.  
"Look." She jumped on the bed and pressed her hands against the window. "Two yellow eyes over there."  
"Trust me, Evie." I said. "Nothing's there." She just shrugged and sat back down.

"I wish my other friends were here." She pointed to a different photograph of her and a girl with ginger hair and green eyes. "Megan's been my friend for ages. Must be about ten years now." She sighed. "It would've been a laugh if she was here. We all go completely silly and out of our minds." She shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, shoo. I need to sleep." I smiled and shut the door behind me. She misses her other friends. They all do. Maybe me and Carlisle could arrange something...

** Thanks to all those people who favourited this story and everything, I'm really grateful but I need advice so please review! Thanks all! Thanks Freedom of Creation, RedPenWriter13, fangsgal and Broken'n'Torn.**


End file.
